


Have A Good Day

by Neko1996



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M, Sad Ending, he doesn't really do anything, mention of jongup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko1996/pseuds/Neko1996
Summary: Yongguk is packing away some things when he recalls a sweet memory with Himchan.





	Have A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I recently lost someone near and dear and this was inspired by my situation, partially. And it was also inspired by Winner's song Have A Good Day. So you see where this story is going so I hope you enjoy ^^

Yongguk walks into the small room. It is quiet. The door slams behind him as he looks around. His eyes lands on the chair.

_“Are you here with one of your shitty cups of tea again?_

_Yongguk smiles._

_“You should have asked Jongup, he knows exactly how to make me a cup of tea”_

_Yongguk rolls his eyes._

_He walks towards the large window where the empty chair sits in front of the window. The window lets in the bright sunlight and Yongguk slowly collapses on the empty chair and looks at the man sitting on the huge, comfortable chair._

_Himchan smiles._

_“I thought you had a cup of tea for me”_

_“Tch, you said it yourself, Jongup makes it better”_

_“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t appreciate a cup of tea”, Himchan replies as he sits on the chair with his phone in his hand._

_He is playing Candy Crush as he normally does._

_“Did you not get out of the room today?” Yongguk asks._

_“Nah, I have too much pain”, Himchan says simply._

_Yongguk doesn’t react. He wants to react but he knows Himchan hates sympathy more than anything else._

_“Wouldn’t it be nice to just get out of this room?”_

_“It would be”, Himchan says, his eyes never leaving his phone._

_Yongguk just sighs._

_“Do you want me to get you anything to eat?” Yongguk asks as he pulls his own phone out._

_“Yes please, something different”, Himchan says with a bored tone of voice._

_“Sick of the bland food of this place?”_

_“Always”_

_“I’ll see if I can sneak you in some of your snacks”_

_“Not those awful healthy snacks”_

_“God, you are so picky”_

_“A snack is not a snack if it contains less than 500 calories a pack!”_

_“Picky, picky, picky”_

_“Oh don’t start with that!”_

_“You know you will get me into trouble one of these days if you keep on getting me to sneak all this junk food to you”, Yongguk says as he looks up from his phone._

_“Do I look like I care?”_

_Yongguk just laughs and Himchan cracks a smile._

_“I could really do with a cigarette”, Himchan says with a hopeful look._

_“And what? Set the fire alarm off? Again?”_

_“I could open up the window and sit by the window and do it”_

_“And have the whole ward see you smoke? I think not”_

_“You are no fun!” Himchan says with a pout._

_“No, I’m trying to make sure you don’t ruin your life”_

_“Yeah, like it hasn’t already been ruined”_

_Yongguk tries hard not to comment on that. He knows Himchan is tired and that Himchan had suffered more than he needed to._

_“Some times I wonder why”_

_Yongguk hums in reply._

_“Was I not a good person? Did I smoke too much when I was younger? Did I not love my family enough? Did I not love you enough?”_

_“You know none of those things are true”, Yongguk says._

_“But I can’t seem to get any better…”_

_“You’ll get better”_

_“I don’t know Yongguk”_

_Yongguk sighs and stands up from the chair._

_“You should sleep”_

_“I can’t sleep, the bed here is shit”, Himchan says as he gives his bed a dirty look._

_Yongguk just laughs._

_“You can’t sleep in that chair forever”, Yongguk says with a small smile._

_“I’ve been doing it for a whole week”, Himchan replies._

_“I know, the nurses told me”_

_“Just leave me here!”_

_Yongguk laughs._

_“Come on, I’ll help you in”_

_“I don’t need the help, I can do it on my own”, Himchan says with a pout._

_Yongguk laughs._

_“I’ll tuck you in”, Yongguk says with his puppy dog eyes._

_“Fine!”_

_Himchan puts his phone on the small table by his chair. The table is filled with different chocolates and sweets and bags of chips. They are all untouched, save for the packet of cookies._

_Yongguk brings the walking frame and puts it in front of Himchan. Himchan runs a hand along the frame._

_“Sometimes it feels like Tats is my only friend in this place”_

_“God, I forget you named your walking frame”_

_Himchan’s walking frame was decked out in bright pink streamers and bells. He wanted it this way. He said it make him feel less “bleh”, his words not Yongguk’s. Yongguk had bought a box of decorations and Himchan had picked the brightest stuff. Himchan liked the bright pink but he ha also gently picked up some of the red streamers and added it to the top of the pink._

_Red was Yongguk’s favourite colour._

_“I miss you when you go home”_

_“I miss you when I go home”_

_“Will you cuddle with me until I fall asleep?”_

_“I don’t know if the bed will hold the both of us”_

_Himchan pouts again._

_“We can try though”_

_Yongguk and Himchan get into the tiny hospital bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms, pressed against each other. Yongguk can feel Himchan’s steady heartbeat against him and it makes Yongguk feel solid and safe. Himchan closes his eyes with his head buried into Yongguk’s chest._

_“I miss our bed”_

_Yongguk hums in reply. Yongguk gently plays with Himchan’s hair as Himchan drifts off the sleep. Yongguk smiles at the peaceful Himchan and slowly gets out of bed. He gently tucks Himchan in just the way he likes it. He lays a lingering kiss on Himchan’s forehead._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow”_

_Yongguk leaves quietly._

_“If I’m still here”_

Yongguk is back on the chair in front of the window.

The room is empty. All of Himchan’s things are in boxes. The bed is empty. The chair is empty.

Yongguk feels tears in his eyes. He stares at the empty chair opposite him. All the snacks are still there on the table along with Himchan’s phone. Yongguk doesn’t have the heart to pack the things on the table up. He hasn’t gone near the chair either.

It hurts.

The walking frame stares back at him.

Yongguk knew he hated the walking frame. It was a sign of Himchan losing his strength and Himchan hated that. He hated the sympathy that came along with the walking frame. At first Himchan had joked that the bells on his walking frame would warn Yongguk of Himchan coming after him.

But that joke didn’t last as Himchan was admitted to the hospital.

The small apartment felt too big to Yongguk.

The small hospital room had felt too big to Himchan.

But Himchan had suffered enough.

Last night when Yongguk had left, he wished he knew it was the last time he would see Himchan look so happy. He wished he knew.

Himchan knew.

Himchan waited for Yongguk to leave.

Himchan knew it would hurt Yongguk too much.

Yongguk finally stands up and walks toward the chair and the small table. With a shaking hand he traces the top of the chair. A small part of him can see Himchan sitting there complaining about the cup of tea Yongguk brings him. He complained about how there was too much milk or not enough sugar in it.

Yongguk smiles.

“Picky, picky, picky”

A bitter laugh escapes Yongguk’s lips.

He closes his eyes and finally lets the tears fall.

“Have a good day in heaven”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for this.


End file.
